1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a suction module for an electrical handheld power tool such as a hammer drill or a chiseling hammer.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A suction module, which is directly mountable on a housing of an electrical hand-held power tool and is connected by a suction hose with a suction head associated with a working tool, and includes a dust collector that is emptied time from time, forms, with the power tool, a compact, easily handable unit that is sufficiently robust for use in constructional industry.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,199,501 discloses a suction module mountable beneath a housing of a hammer drill with which the suction module forms a compact assembly, with the aspirator of the suction module being mounted on a motor shaft of the drill for joint rotation therewith.
British Publication GB-2247852 discloses a suction module mountable beneath a tool housing and including a displaceable suction tube spring-biased along the tool axis and an aspirator having a motor which is connected with an external power supply independently from the power tool motor.
German Publication DE 35 16099 discloses a hammer drill with an outside power source (from a network) with a suction module mounted inside the drill. The suction module includes a spring-biased suction head displaceable along the tool axis and connected with the aspirator by a flexible hose. The aspirator motor is connected with the network via the switch of the power tool motor.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,881,823 discloses a hammer drill with its own power source including a battery module mounted on guide rails and connected with the drill via battery contacts.
An object of the present invention is a suction module for a battery-powered hand-held power tool.
Another object of the present invention is a battery-powered hand-held power tool with a suction module and having a compact structure.
These and other objects of the present invention, which will become apparent hereinafter, are achieved by providing a suction module for an electrical hand-held power tool and including a housing at least partially receivable in the battery-receiving chamber of the power tool, fastening element(s) for securing the housing in the power tool, electrical conductors for connecting the module housing with a power source, battery contacts for electrically connecting the module housing with the power tool, an aspirator having a drive motor for producing vacuum and located in the module housing, with the aspirator being connectable with a suction head arrangeable in a region of a working tool.
The insertion of the suction module instead of the battery into the battery-receiving chamber of the power tool and connection the module housing, i.e., the suction module with the power source permits to obtain a compact assembly of a network-independent electrical hand-held power tool equipped with a suction module. The remote power source, which is associated with the power tool and is located within the length of the connecting conductors, in form of a battery module, advantageously can be carried on the body of the power tool user, e.g., on a belt. Alternatively, the power source can be formed as an adapter connectable with an electrical network.
Advantageously, the suction module includes a control unit having a timer and electrically connected with the battery contacts and the aspirator motor for effecting advance actuation or slowing down of the suction module dependent from actuation of a switch of a power tool motor and which is provided in a region of a power tool handle. This permits to control the produced vacuum during the power tool operation dependent on a removable material.
Advantageously, the suction module has power source contact elements securable on the module housing and providing for releasable connection of the electrical conductors, which connect the module housing with the power source. This permits to use, as a power source, a belt-carried battery pouch or an electrical network adapter.
Advantageously, the suction module is formed as an element of a kit with matching each other elements complementary to the power tool and a battery module. The battery module can be carried in a belt pouch. Alternatively, instead of a battery module, a network adapter can be used.
Advantageously, the suction module includes a dust collector having a dust collection element and releasably securable beneath the aspirator. The dust collector has its dust inlet side air-tightly connectable with a suction hose connecting the aspirator with the suction head, and having its dust outlet side open toward the aspirator.
The releasable connection of the dust collector permits its emptying or replacement without the need to disconnect the entire suction module from the housing.
Alternatively, a suction unit with a telescopic tube, which is formed as a depth stop and has a dust collector formed as a dust filter catridge such as a filter, can be additionally secured on the power tool. The suction unit forms part of the suction module and is releasably secured to the module housing beneath the aspirator and its motor. The suction unit has its dust outlet side open toward the module housing that forms with the suction unit a compact operational assembly.
The novel features of the present invention, which are considered as characteristic for the invention, are set forth in the appended claims. The invention itself, however, both as to its construction and its mode of operation, together with additional advantages and objects thereof, will be best understood from the following detailed description of preferred embodiments, when read with reference to the accompanying drawings.